Talk:Gemini (pistol)
Variants |model = BLR4.3 |prefix = |damage = 233 x 2 |accuracy = 83.3 |fire_rate = 4.5 |magazine = 37 |notes = +25 Magazine Size, 4.7x Weapon Zoom, +15% Damage |image = BLR4.3 Nasty Gemini00000.png }} |damage = 109 x 2 |accuracy = 83.3 |fire_rate = 3.3 |magazine = 42 |notes = +30 Magazine Size, +9% Damage, 3.1x Weapon Zoom |image = NastyGemini2.jpg }} |damage = 127 x 2 |accuracy = 83.3 |fire_rate = 2.8 |magazine = 40 |notes = +28 Magazine Size, +27% Damage, 1.8x Weapon Zoom |image = Hrds nast gemini.png }} |model = RF5 |prefix = |damage = 145 x 2 |accuracy = 83.3 |fire_rate = 3.0 |magazine = 40 |notes = +28 Magazine Size, +18% Damage |image = RF5_Nasty_Gemini_48.png }} |model = BLR4 |prefix = |damage = 152 x 2 |accuracy = 92.8 |fire_rate = 4.5 |magazine = 36 |notes = +24 Magazine Size, +24% Damage, 2.6x Weapon Zoom |image = BLR4_Nasty_Gemini.jpg }} |model = HRD4.3 |prefix = |damage = 326 x 2 |accuracy = 92.8 |fire_rate = 2.6 |magazine = 37 |notes = +25 Magazine Size, +57% Damage |image = HRD4.3_Nasty_Gemini.png‎ }} |model = RF5.3 |prefix = |damage = 306 х 2 |accuracy = 92.8 |fire_rate = 3.1 |magazine = 42 |notes = +30 Magazine Size, +48% Damage, 1.8x Weapon Zoom |image = RF5.3_Nasty_Gemini.png }} |model = HRD5.2 |prefix = |damage = 317 x 2 |accuracy = 92.8 |fire_rate = 3.5 |magazine = 40 |notes = +28 Magazine Size, +58% Damage, 1.8x Weapon Zoom |image = HRD5.2_Nasty_Gemini.png }} I want one of these with 200dmg+ and a slight scope so bad. 360 going2killu. Sexy.I heal if you shut it 07:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Have you used one before? It is a SERIOUSLY awful weapon, down there with Butchers, Cruxes and Hydras. -- Eno Khaon 10:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's not completely awful. It's better than a double repeater as the Gemini Accessory has no damage or accuracy penalty. Butchers and Cruxes aren't that bad anyway. The Dahl Wildcat is easily the worst. Wannas 12:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) kickback. possibly better because the kickback is not constant. so more accurate? Named after... Rather than a reference to Castor and Pollux, the name could be (not only, but primarily) a reference to the Gemini constellation, just as Orion and Aries are constellations.Damoul 01:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :note - castor and pollux are the constellation gemini. 08:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) elemental ? i was wondering if its possible 2 get one of these which is elemtal ? seen as it is a ss gun. 11:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC)kmkzipedestrian : No. The S&S Gemini derives its effects from its accessory, and cannot spawn with another elemental accessory. 14:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : thanks for the quick and accurate reply =) 12:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC)kmkzipedestrian : Larger spread? I've been using one of these (though I find the Torgue Violator or most Torments better) and while scoped, I can clearly see most of the bullets spraying outside the spread crosshair. Perhaps this has a set spread not based on accuracy, like the S&S Crux and the Vladof Hammer? Perhaps it always fires shots side-to-side to fit with the 'Gemini twins' theme? I'll give it a further test soon. Wannas 12:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : A little bit of testing on my part (okay, so I just picked up a random Gemini dropped from Craw) shows that the shots are always side-by-side horizontally, but almost always land outside the crosshair. So I guess it's doomed to be just a Repeater version of the Atlas Hydra. Wannas 21:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that it fires in a horizontal spread with two visible groups. also, the right hand group seems to get a few more bullets, but that may just by my hunter's gun crazy skill. 23:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Ammo consumption I noticed Gemini's curious ammo economy when using it to whittle down The Destroyer (PT2, so a bullet sponge) in a game eschewing both SMGs and all forms of ammo regeneration (so every bullet counted). In terms of raw damage per unit of ammo expended it's possibly the top-ranked repeater-- outranking even a Cold Thanatos per ammo expended, and nearly per magazine-- but of course the shot pattern makes that damage difficult to apply. It's easy to overlook Gemini's ammo economy because at first impression, one pull of the trigger consumes two rounds of ammo, "just like a double repeater." Dämmerung 16:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Very nice findings. I was planning to play with it (once I found one), with my new Pistols+Sniper only Mordecai. On the whole, even without the reduced ammo consumption, it looks like a very nice gun on paper: x2 at no cost to damage or spread, Oh my! :PS: The Thanatos is a Machine Pistol. :PPS: While the Thanatos is great, it does nothing other than boost the ammo capacity. It does not actually increase the damage. This is just a side effect of Legendaries usually being higher quality, and the psychological effect analyzing Legendaries in more detail. As a matter of fact, the "Thanatos" title can actually prevent the "Torment" (+10% Damage) title from spawning. :PPPS: I think it might be difficult to beat the dove in terms of raw damage per unit of ammo expended.... :happypal (talk • ) 17:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanatos is very interesting to me in a DPS sense due to its magazine size and reload buff. Didn't realize the implications of the Torment title or lack thereof.... Also, Gemini's hard to figure DPS on due to the burst thing. Also also, since when do you use pistols?? These are strange days. Dämmerung 17:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'm doing it for research. Nothing better to learn than to force yourself new things. I'm still not a huge fan though. Nothing quite like breaking out the machine gun, or unleashing a matador >:D ! I am kind of digging elemental repeaters though, in particular shock. The proc effect of a x4 bullet is something else! :The Thanatos has great DPS for sure, but you were talking about damage per bullet (or ammo). Two different things, s'all. happypal (talk • ) 22:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I'm with you. Was just in an S&S frame of mind. Dämmerung 22:38, March 21, 2012 (UTC)